Pokemon: Going Under
by BlitzEmmerich
Summary: A story about an anthropomorphic Pokemon world. Each chapter is named after a song, in case you were curious.


A male Nidorino stepped out of a small home in Pacifidlog town. He was about 5'6" tall, and quite a contrast to those around him on the floating town, wore baggy jeans a black tee shirt. Everyone else was either in swim wear or dressed for warm weather. He also had a gold ring in his right ear. Pacifidlog town is a relatively small town, floating of the water. The entire town is constructed of wooden platforms and bridges, and almost everyone there was an avid swimmer, of course...except for the Nidorino. He despised the water, even feared it.

The weather was quite sunny that day, and the water's reflection of the sunlight was nearly blinding. The Nidorino sighed he began walking across the platform upon which his house was built, and crossed one f the bridge a bit timidly. On the next platform, a female Glaceon was sitting, her feet dangling in the water bellow. She kicked them gently back and forth in the current, humming a bit. Her blue fur swayed a bit in the breeze as she kicked, and sang. She was dressed in a pink bikini. Like most others there, she spent a good deal of time in the water.

The Nidorino barely even noticed her presence, and walked past almost sulking, his hands in his pockets. His shoes made a distinct clacking noise as he walked across the wood platform, and the Glaceon leaned back, looking up at him.

"I told mom and dad not move to a stupid floating town!" He mumbled to himself, still pretty much unaware of her.

"I can't think of any place better to live!" The Glaceon beamed happily with a giggle, and gave him a smile.

Surprised by her voice, the Nidorino tripped and fell over into the water. He sank quickly, and struggled beneath the water, though he soon began floating back to the top. He emerged on the surface, still struggling, and splashing. It was quite clear he had little swimming ability.

"Hang on!" the Glaceon called in distress as she pushed off of the pier and into the water, quickly reaching the fallen Nidorino. She brought him closer to the "land", which really wasn't far off at all. "You should be more careful! It's a long way to the sea floor..." she warned.

"Naw, really?" The Nidorino said arrogantly as he coughed, pulling himself out. The Glaceon followed suite, pulling herself out as well. The Nidorino's hard skin glistened as it dripped a bit, but the Glaceon's fur was soaking, dripping all over the wooden floor.

"My name is Samantha! You can just call me Sam." The Glaceon said giddily.

"I'm Zane..." the Nidorino replied as he began to walk away.

"Where ya goin'?" Sam inquired, tilting her head.

"Off..." came Zane's answer, as he continued to basically ignore her. He never really went out of his way in the first place, but the move had cuased him to be even more disgruntled.

"Oh...don't trip again!" Sam warned, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being shrugged off.

Later in the evening, as the sun was just setting on the horizon, Zane was walking across a particularly large piece of the wooden "land". This was he business area, where most of the shops hands in his pockets, and his eyes on the ground, Zane wasn't paying a lick of attention to where he was heading - not the brightest idea when you're practical walking on top of water, and can't swim. He soon collided with Samantha, who was walking the opposite direction and paying equally as little attention. The two fell on the ground in opposite directions with a thud.

"Geez..." Zane groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. Samantha whined a bit as she did the same, but suddenly snapped into her normal, hyper, giddy self. "Hey! it's you!" she smiled.

"Oh, hey...thanks for earlier..." Zane replied, standing up and offering her a hand, which she instantly grabbed to pull herself up.

"No problem! Say, what are you up to anyway?" she answered, prodding into others business as she normally would.

"I was gonna get a second piercing in my ear. Been wanting to for a while...what about you?" Zane asked in response.

"I was just heading home! It's almost dinner time! My mom is the best cook!" she said eagerly, "What are you gonna eat?"

"Hm...probably whatever I shove in the microwave."

"I hate microwave food! Yuck!"

"You've obviously never had Groufers..."

"Groufers?"

"Yeah...ya know, the little frozen dinners? They don't have any preservatives in them. The mascot is a Groudon with a chef's hat on."

"Oh, yeah, i have seen those now that you mention it..."

"Why are we rambling on about food?" Zane thought as he sighed, "This girl is really eccentric..."

"Well, I better go! See ya!" Samantha said as she trotted off quite happily. "That guy is a real wet blanket..." she thought as she went along.

Zane was at home that night, sitting at a desk in his room. He now had a second gold ring in his right ear, and he was writing in a journal. His room was minimalistic, with nothing but a small bed, a desk and a dresser. There was a lamp on the desk, giving off a dim glow, bright enough to read and write at least.

"I hate this stupid place...' he grumbled as he closed the journal and picked up a laptop that was in the floor, setting in in front of him and opening it up. After getting online, he logged into his messenger, and was immediately contacted by someone with the user name `xXHyp3b34mXx'.

"Settled in?" the user asked.

Zane replied swiftly, "no, I despise it here." and sighed as he sent it. His user name was `Zane818' .

The two messaged back and forth for several minutes.

xXHyp3b34mXx: Rly? that bad?

Zane818: It's a city that's floating on the water, and I can't swim! What do you think?

xXHyp3rb34mXx: Ur lame, lol.

Zane818: Would you cut that out?

xXHyp3rb34mXx: wut?

Zane818: THAT!

xXHyp3rb34mXx: Usin stuff like "lol" and "ur" and "wut"?

Zane818: Yes! It's annoying! Type the whole word!

xXHyp3b34mXx: too hard

Zane818: You're such a Snorlax...

xXHyp3rb34mXx: I AM a Snorlax!

Zane818: That's what I said...

xXHyp3rb34mXx: well Olivine is boring w/out u

Zane818: Didn't I say to stop that? Anyway, I think I'm going to bed.

xXHyp3rb34mXx: Ok, ttyl. btw, u should ask about that kyogre thats sposed to b around there

Zane818: Kyogre...isn't that the fish whale thing that was in our history books?

xXHyp3rb34mXx: ya. The 1 that made the c

Zane818: You mean the "sea"?

xXHyp3rb34mXx: Thats wut I said lol

Zane1818: I don't believe all that crap.

xXHyp3rb34mXx: y not?

Zane818: Because it's completely illogical that's why.

xXHyp3rb34mXx: weren't u goin to bed?

Zane818: o ya, forgot. c u later...

Zane818:YOU MADE ME DO IT!

xXHyp3rb34mXx: ROFLCOPTER

And with that Zane went to bed. Sleep didn't come for a couple of hours, and he spent the night tossing around thinking about things. The two things hot on his mind were Sam and this Kyogre. He finally did drift off, while sorting things out in his head. He made plans to ask Sam about the Kyogre, even it was just a stupid story. 


End file.
